Kid and Titch's World Domination
by Crap Rocket Red
Summary: Stories from random animes and games. Makes ur sides split. R&R PLZ! : Also look up "crazy kid 0.o" who is Kid in our story. My first storie, so please be brutally kind.
1. Gunslinger Girl

Kid: Freaky kid with wired hobbies

_**Titch: Small madam with big attitude**_

On a bright summer's day, two young girls who were best friends were on the laptop searching for various videos on Youtube.

"…And last but not least. No piss breaks. Anyone who takes a piss break will be immediately thrown out and we will not give two fucks if they come back in…" Titch began giggling insanely. The pile of KitKats beside her began to wobble dangerously as she took another from the heap. Kid, meanwhile, is searching for Gunslinger Girl videos.

"Hey! Rico goes crazy on this one! OMIGOSH CRAZY RICO HAHAHAHA!" Kid laughs maniacally, but abruptly stops when Rico turns to face them.

"Hole shit! Titch! TITCH! Rico is looking at us! While getting shot!" Kid shouts frantically, waving her hands at the little girl obsessed with KitKats. Titch looked up in time to see Rico pull her gun out to the computer screen.

"The KitKat… its mine. You stole it. Give me the KitKat," Rico threatened our heroes, she cocked her gun and prepared to fire.

"Uh… Titch? Give her a KitKat… I wanna live to see chavs die… getting shot really ain't a good option," Kid stutters. Titch, on the other hand, point-blank refuses. Raising her tiny arms in the air, two bright blue guns appear in her hands.

"KitKat attack!!!!!!" Titch screams and loads her gun with KitKats. Letting out a maniacal scream, she shoots the screen with KitKats and her & Kid get sucked inside the laptop to the world of Gunslinger Girl.

"Awww. That's the last time I eat an outdated KitKat…" Titch moaned. Kid stared blankly in her direction.

"I wonder why I hang around with you sometimes…" she muttered more to herself. She picked herself up off the floor and headed to where Titch's voice resonated.

"Whoa crap… Titch… OMIGOSH!"

"OMIGOD,"

"OMIGOD,"

"You look,"

"No you look,"

"Whoa!" The screamed together. Both girls had, somehow, transformed into Gunslinger Girl assassins.

"Well, if we look like the cyborg girls… doesn't that mean we have access to the fridge?" Kid asked randomly. Titch's eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"…Food…" she started to walk trance-like towards the kitchen, her stomach rumbling could probably be heard all the way back through the laptop. In the distance, Kid heard footsteps, frantic footsteps. Glancing around nervously, she hurried up to Titch and slapped her.

"We have no time for food, it pains me to say it, but food is not necessary at the minute!" Kid shouted.

Titch stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kid.

"How can you say that!" Never say that again. If food isn't necessary then…"

Nor is chocolate," Kid added as she saw Titch trying to sneak a KitKat out of her pocket.

"Dammit!" Titch cursed. She replaced her chocolate and began to grumble to herself about KitKat rights. Kid sighed and made her way up to what she remembered to be an entrance to somewhere.

_Will our heroes find the exit and some food, or will they starve and live in the anime world forever? Find out next time on, __**DUH DUH DUH, **__Kid & Titch's world domination's._

In Next Time (A/N I know its confusing, but it isn't really what's happening "Next time" it means that it is next time now. If you were smart, you would get it. That's why Kid didn't.)

_Bang Bang. _Kid stopped in her tracks upon hearing gunshots. Quit close gunshots. Suddenly, out of what seemed like no-were, Rico burst into the room. Standing face to face, Kid evil eyed Rico and Titch cocked her KitKat gun. Rico, be comparison, appeared much more ferocious, cracking her neck on each side and raising her gun in the air.

"Why didn't I get a KitKat?" She asked sarcastically. Kid and Titch stared at each other, then took off into the open light.

"Ruuuun! Goddammit! Titch, why o why didn't you give her the KitKat?!" Kid scolded Titch.

"Why o why did you not give a KitKat? O why o why did you not give a KitKat? O why o why did you not give a KitKat? O why did you not give a Kit Kat!" Kid sang.

Titch only shrugged. Turning while in mid run-away, she loaded her KitKat gun and shot Rico in the head.

"Wow. Didn't think KitKats could kill…" Titch observed her gun until realising that they were in the middle of the street that was being used, for a gunfight.

"Hmmm. I planned for that..." Titch pondered over their 'Plan' before noticing Jean running over to them.

"Dear God! Rico! Rico! You little bitches killed her! AAAARGGG!" Jean pounced on our heroes before falling to the floor as lifeless as Rico. Kid stared at Titch.

"Did ya' plan that one too?" Kid accused. She then looked amused. "Aha! Wait… This isn't going to change the books and Anime series is it?" Titch shrugged.

"Ok… hey while we're here…"

Destruction rained over wherever Gunslinger Girl is/was set. Titch and Kid had killed each and every "Fratello" in the area. (A/N Fratello in the book is apparently sibling. Or brother or something.) There were only two left. Henrietta and Giuseppe. The two girls, who for some strange reason killed all the cyborgs and handlers in the area, sat on the edge of a cliff, Titch eating KitKats and Kid drawing random things on her sketchpad.

"Hey! The things I draw come to life! This is probably my power! Your is a KitKat gun… and mine is drawing that come to life! " Titch stared at Kid, a surprised expression on her face.

"Drawings come to life? Ok," she replied. Footsteps behind them announced the arrival of Giuseppe.

"Hey girls. Listen. You may be annoying little brats and you killed all my best friends and most of my family and my pet dog, but I think you have some skill. Do you want to become cyborgs and kill cos' you can? Little assassins?" he asked. Titch and kid stood up and looked at each other. Titch screwed her face in disgust. Wow he was ugly.

"I will, when hell freezes over, my math teacher becomes nice and when I stop stealing money from Kid. In other words, no," Titch smiled. Kid stared at her in anger.

"Stealing money?"

"Awww, just an expression for… staying friends with "

"Ok"

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, I bid you farewell," and with that, Giuseppe walked away, his footsteps echoing in the distance. Kid and Titch stepped towards the cliff again.

"Damn, that was one ugly momma homey," Titch whispered to kid. They began to giggle uncontrollably.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Someone screamed behind them. "Don't you dare call Giuseppe ugly!!! You whore!!! I'll kill you both!!!!" The girls turned to see Henrietta having a hissy fit over the fact that they called Giuseppe ugly, she began to run towards them like a raging bull until they felt themselves falling, through the clouds and down in to…


	2. Fable

"How long have we been falling?" Kid yelled at Titch as they fell through the cloud because Henrietta was a moody bitch.

"Um…" Titch checked her imaginary watch. " I don't know. It doesn't tell time! A couple of hours I think!"

"Ok!"

Kid and Titch fell for what seemed like aeons (HA! See what I did! Aeons? You know, the sword of…yeah ok tough crowd) until finally some form of land came into view.

"Hey! Oakvale! I recognise this place! We're in Fable! Wait a sec… OOOFFF" Titch slammed on the ground hard and Kid fell right beside her.

"Ya know I would find it strange that I fell for hours and didn't hurt myself but I don't wanna tempt fate," Kid evil eyed the clouds.

"Yeah. Me neither. Het, the graphics here are much better than in the actual games. In here, we actually look humanly normal! Ugh… but these clothes are disgusting!" Titch observed as she noticed that she was in villager clothes. (A/N play the game. You will understand. And yes, the people do look weird on the games.) "Wow, Theresa looks remotely normal!" Titch said as she noticed little Theresa playing in the field. While they were talking, a young boy with a weird looking face trudged over to Theresa, with a box of… KitKats? Titch's eyes widened in horror.

"She does NOT deserve those KitKats!!! Goddammit give me the KitKats!!!" Titch bolted over to Theresa and nicked the KitKats from her hands. Theresa shot an evil look at Titch and snatched them back.

"Bitch…" Theresa cursed. Titch screamed and snatched them back.

((_A couple of days later))_

"Mine!!!" Titch panted, weakly snatching the KitKats that had probable melted by then. Theresa stole them back again. Titch, loving anything made of chocolate, pulled out her KitKat gun and shot her.

"Mine J."

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Bandit voices roared in the distance and the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"I gotta hide!" The boy whimpered. Titch shot him.

"Well, that's one way to do things…" Kid smiled at her. She took our her permanent marker and drew moustaches on them that came to life. J

"What! You killed him already!?" A deep sexy voice sounded behind our heroes. ((Aw c'mon. The Jack of Blades voice actor sounds awesome!!!!)) Jack of Blades stepped out from the gate to Oakvale and raised his sword.

"Why did you kill them! There not yours to kill! AAAARRRGH you bitch!" Jack stressed out and an argument began about why we killed them.

_((One very long speech by Titch later))_

"…and that's why it is pronounced_ moose_… got that?" she finished. Jack was bewildered. It took this little girl nearly three weeks to explain the way to pronounce the word, moose.

"Well, yeah. But why did you kill whatsisname and whatshername?" He asked.

"Oh… I don't know," And she began to walk away. But before they went, _bang bang!!!_

Yeah, Titch shot him… and nicked his mask.

While Titch was having her argument with J-O-B, Kid was in the tavern nicking all the beer. (Mmmmm) and getting drunk on it. Gambling and playing coin golf (WTF?) with the dead guy and nicking all his stuff, Kid nicked some food and better clothes for her and Titch before going out to find Titch.

Titch was going round town killing people with her KitKat gun, mainly all the chavs in the town, and stealing stuff. When everyone was dead and Kid and found Titch, Kid drew a portal thing (Yes, while drunk) and they got zapped into W.I.T.C.H.


End file.
